Silver Fox
The Silver Fox (シルバーフォックス, Shirubāfokkusu) is a pirate ship that was destroyed by the Grand Cross. Design Exterior The Silver Fox had a standard rocket shape with four fins, similar to the Bentenmaru. The bridge was positioned shortly behind the nose with a covered, three cannon turret below it. Two dual cannon turrets were behind the bridge on both port and starboard sides with the lower ones being slightly behind the others. Above the lower dual cannons on the upper starboard and port sides were a covered single cannon turret. Behind those were two dual cannon turrets on top of the vessel, and a structure similar to the Bentenmaru's docking bay (or an actual docking bay) on either side, each with a missile pod above and below. At the rear of the ship, six large boosters were positioned on the edges of the fins (one on the top and bottom fins, two above and below each other on the end of the side fins). Interior Bridge The Silver Fox's bridge had a similar structure to many pirate ships from the War of Independence, with two levels, the lower level accessed by a set of stairs under the upper level section. The captain's seat was located on the upper level, above the stairs, with two consoles either side and the ship's emblem on the wall behind it. The lower level had the steering wheel (in front of the captain's seat) with consoles and displays either side for radar and navigation, and two consoles behind those. When battle stations was called, the roof and upper level lowered and the windows were sealed by shutters. The room was primarily silver/grey coloured. At least one console had a number of naughty pictures fixed to it, and empty cans and bottles on the floor nearby. Colour Scheme The Silver Fox had a silver colour scheme with black bands and teal engine cones. The ship's emblem had a circular design with a three-tailed white fox with a orange gradient on the tails, the ears and the hand. The fox is holding a revolver in its left arm, facing to its left with its body seen from the left side circling clockwise from head to tails, with the tails behind the neck. This emblem was painted on the side of the ship on the black band under the bridge. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Silver Fox was armed with 3 tri-firing main cannons, 18 dual-firing machines cannons and also multishot missiles. It was noted by Hyakume to be heavily armed for a pirate ship, the equivalent of a military heavy cruiser class Sailing 22. History Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) The Silver Fox was first seen travelling through space. On the bridge, the helmsman remarked that the day's job was dangerous to which the captain replied that they had to take some dangerous jobs sometimes as they pay more. Another crewmember asked if it was okay, considering what they were going up against (presumably the pirate hunter), however the captain claimed no enemy could stand up to the Silver Fox's firepower . Immediately afterwards a ship with no transponder signal touched down in front of them, and the Silver Fox went to battle stations. Analysis of the enemy's radar signature revealed an unknown ship three to five times bigger than the Silver Fox. An energy signature heralded a beam strike several moments later. The enemy ship, the Grand Cross, then shifted to a vertical orientation and the Silver Fox's captain ordered his ship to open fire . The rest of the battle was not shown but the Silver Fox was destroyed . It isn't known whether there were any survivors. Crew *The only notable crew member of the Silver Fox was its unnamed captain. He was an elderly man that wore a brown captain's uniform with white outlines and his bicorne had a fox tail coming out the top. He was confident in his ship's abilities and claimed that no enemy could stand up to them. References Category:Ships Category:Pirate Ships Category:Anime-Only